Facsimile (referred to herein as “fax”) technology has become a common and inexpensive means for transmitting documents using publicly available telephone lines. The ability to deliver important documents directly to a recipient is an essential capability of many businesses. However, documents often contain sensitive or private information, and it remains difficult for the sender of a confidential document to be assured that only the indented recipient has access to the document once it is delivered via fax.
In the past, systems and methods have been introduced in an attempt to address this concern. One such method comprises the installation of a software application on both the sending and receiving fax machines, the utilization of personal computers to access secure fax servers, or both. One drawback to this method is that recipients who have never previously received a fax from a specific sender, or who normally do not receive secure fax messages, are required to purchase and install hardware and software prior to receiving a secure fax. Another method includes the use of so-called “facsimile store-and-forward facilities,” or “F-SAFF's.” The users of such systems are required to maintain some form of “inbox,” often located on a computer, from which they can retrieve incoming faxes. To receive an incoming fax, a user logs in using, for example, an ID and password, or enters a personal identification number. Again, this method requires the recipient to perform some function before the sender initializes the transmission. Furthermore, a recipient must re-enter the ID, password, or PIN each time they need to retrieve a confidential document.
As a specific example, a medical professional often must verify a patient's medical history with an insurance company or another physician. Such information is considered personal and confidential, and professionals that transmit this information can be held responsible for its security. However, physicians' offices often send and receive fax messages that do not require secure transmission, and the frequency of receiving information from any one particular sender can be low. Therefore, it is often difficult to justify the hardware, software, training, and maintenance costs associated with maintaining a secure fax server.
Given the need to send and receive confidential documents via fax without requiring recipients to purchase additional computers or software, or subscribe to any additional services, there exists a need for the senders of secure faxes to receive and store recipient fax information as a secure destination.